This invention relates to a multi-point microprobe, and more particularly to a multi-point microprobe for making multiple electrical contacts with many closely spaced regions on a device as, for example, an integrated circuit or a thin film circuit.
In the development and manufacture of devices utilizing integrated circuits or thin film circuits, it has been necessary to make contact with closely spaced regions of the circuits to check the circuits. Heretofore, it has been the practice to use fine wire probes that are positioned in an appropriate array and spring-loaded in some manner to provide a pressure connection when brought into contact with the device. The use of such means has been found to have several disadvantages: The leads are flexible and can be bent out of alignment with their contact areas. It is extremely difficult to construct an array of wires when the array has a minute geometry due to the difficulty involved in machining a suitable assembly for supporting the wires. It is difficult to maintain a uniform spring-loading on all of the leads for the same reasons. Also, it is difficult to align such an array over the areas it is desired to contact because vision is obstructed by the wires themselves. It, therefore, can be seen that there is a need for a new and improved apparatus for overcoming these difficulties.
In general, it is an object of the present invention to provide a multi-point microprobe which overcomes the above named disadvantages.
Another object of the invention is to provide a microprobe of the above character in which it is possible to precisely position the microprobe and to readily view the areas being contacted by the microprobe.
Another object of the invention is to provide a microprobe of the above character in which the probes can be readily moved into engagement with the areas to be contacted.
Another object of the invention is to provide a microprobe of the above character in which the probes are accessible so that electrical contact can be readily made with the probes.
Another object of the invention is to provide a microprobe of the above character which can be readily aligned with the device to which contact is to be made.
Another object of the invention is to provide a microprobe of the above character which can be operated by relatively unskilled personnel.
Another object of the invention is to provide a microprobe of the above character which can be simply and easily constructed.